jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kyubey22
Images Great images! Thanks for those. Even though we already had images of the same, those are really good quality. *claps* 23:08, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Curious as to where you get these and if by chance they could be of a higher resolution (bit small as is). --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 23:12, January 31, 2014 (UTC) :I got them from an emulator. I'll see if I can improve the resolution. Kyubey22 (talk) 23:15, January 31, 2014 (UTC) : That'd be great. Also, as a tip, reply to messages on the other person's talk page that way they get the notification and know you responded. 23:17, January 31, 2014 (UTC) : Ahhh I knew it was emulation. PCSX2 right? If so then a higher resolution should be easy. PLUS it means you should be able to get some really good images of those damned lurkers; we've never gotten quality pics of those and I have been waiting for this for years. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 23:21, January 31, 2014 (UTC) : Of course, we're asking nicely and considering your valuable time. 23:26, January 31, 2014 (UTC) :I'm not too busy right now so that should be fine. Kyubey22 (talk) 23:35, January 31, 2014 (UTC) :By the by, it's okay to avoid cropping an image right down so the edges come to the specific subject you're trying to capture. Having really normal-sized images with a bit of background is preferable over images that focus completely on the subject. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 20:27, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Emulator Would be nice if you could help; what settings or plug-ins in specific do I need to use to get it to look crisp? It's rather grainy right now (using default everything), though it works at least (except for the soulless black eyes and the weird shadows). --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 22:24, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Nevermind I got it to look crisp (dunno what to about the other things though). --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 22:36, April 27, 2014 (UTC) :I have the same issue with eyes/shadows which is why I tried to avoid uploading screenshots with those problems. I also stopped uploading images because the emulator screen keeps shaking and it makes them look blurry (I don't think I've always had this problem but I wasn't able to fix it). --Kyubey22 (talk) 23:08, May 1, 2014 (UTC) I actually got the eyes to fix themselves by switching the renderer to software instead of hardware (D11 for both btw), though I try and keep Jak out of the shots anyway. This does cause a big drop in the fps though, but that's not really a thing for screenshots. Too bad on the shaking issue, I haven't had any real problems with mine yet, though it's a bit too grainy/blurry for my taste, but I guess that's just cause TPL is old. Sure wish PS3 emulation was a thing... Thanks either way. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 23:50, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Compared images a little and yours still are a tadbit sharper, any specific options I should toggle on/or or use? --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 19:31, May 2, 2014 (UTC) I chose hardware in the video settings then unchecked native and changed the custom resolution to 2400x1800.--Kyubey22 (talk) 23:39, May 2, 2014 (UTC) Ahh, I found my problem, I used native resolution and I just upscaled it, stupid mistake on my part, related to earlier thing where I had some problem with a setting I believed was the widescreen option fucking with the emulator. Ticking the native option off makes it look proper crisp, so thanks! In return I found your problem with the stuttering; just set interlacing to auto and it'll work flawlessly. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 23:55, May 2, 2014 (UTC) Dark eco monster I went ahead and re-uploaded your pic over mine, since there's not much use for two and I consider yours an improvement. Don't suppose you have a higher resolution available though? --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 22:15, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Re: Hidden stuff There's LOTS more unused audio, mainly from tutorials and from an old Rock Village where you need 18 power cells instead of 42 or whatever it was. Then there's also the audio I posted (it's somewhere near the end of Daxter's audio). There is no unused music and I haven't checked levels and assets yet. -- Thaswordster 13:26, March 31, 2016 (UTC) TPL strategy guide Hey Kyubey. So I went ahead and ordered a Japanese TPL guide simply out of interest, and it arrived today, and come to find out, it's not the same as yours. It's bewildering to me that there are two Japanese guides, especially since there's only one guide shared between North American and Europe. Well anyway, this is the one I bought, which is titled the "Official Exploration Guide Book". After quite some digging for yours, I found this. It's the only possible thing I could find that seemed to be 1: A TPL guide, 2: Japanese, and 3: different from mine. To the point, can you confirm whether this is what yours looks like? I suspect it could be fake, but you never know. It's titled "Official Complete Guide", and I recall you said yours was named "Official Perfect Guide". I guess it's the same thing just a different translation. Kind regards, 00:37, August 26, 2016 (UTC) : Think I found it on Amazon too. 00:48, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Guide images Hey Kyubey. Just wanted to let you know that I've since obtained the same guide you have so I have no personal use for the images you uploaded. Since we can't figure out where else they'd be used, I'll be deleting them soon. I'll give it some time in case you want to recover them for yourself, you can find them all at User:Jak Himself/gallery for now. That said, I really wanna thank you for uploading them. They're very neat and I wouldn't have bothered snatching up all the different strategy guides had you not piqued my interest. So thanks! 03:57, November 10, 2016 (UTC) Re: strategy guide No worries! Indeed, one of the books has overhead maps, in fact they actually appear to be low-detail 3D models from the looks of them. What's incredibly stupid though is that nearly every full map is split down the middle by the book's binding. In other words, one half is one one page, the other half on the other page. I have no clue why they thought that'd be a good idea. Anyway, yes I'd be happy to scan the maps. I think a good idea will be to do a test scan of one of them first, so that you can see the issue I was talking about and decide whether or not it's worth it for you. I'll scan one here shortly. 01:35, January 4, 2017 (UTC) : Here's Rock Village. It actually turned out nicer than expected. Again though, since the binding is really stiff, you're not getting it quite proportionately. I'm not sure how much total accuracy is important to you so I'll let you decide. Meanwhile I can scan the other maps that aren't split by the binding. : Incidentally, I don't recommend this guide, if you're thinking about buying it. At least not unless it's for an absolute steal and/or you're into collecting. This guide is bigger in terms of page number, but the guide you already have is much, much nicer in terms of production quality. Also as far as I can tell, Naughty Dog was only involved in the creation of the guide you have, not the other one. 01:53, January 4, 2017 (UTC) :: Sure thing. I got a few wiki projects I want to finish real quick, but I should have (at least most of) them up by tonight. 22:00, January 4, 2017 (UTC) ::: Here's the rest. 02:37, January 5, 2017 (UTC) :::: No problem! 20:16, January 5, 2017 (UTC)